Horizon New Dawn
by cody8808
Summary: John Valentine, a young man from the 2060's, awakens to find that the world has been changed forever...
1. Chapter 1

_**[For those who may not know: I originally uploaded this fanfic on DeviantArt, but I am going to reupload it on (and any subsequent chapters) on this site from now on. I am NOT stealing this work of fanfiction, I repeat, I am NOT stealing this work of fanfiction. I may or may not upload new chapters, though I might commit if there is enough interest for new Horizon New Dawn chapters. I also altered and revised several things in these two chapters. That is all. Thank you for reading.]**_

...

**Chapter 1 - Awakening**

"...Wake up..." My brow twitched at the voice. "Wake up, Mr. Valentine..." I grumbled in disagreement. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

THAT woke me up. "WAAAH!" I cried out as I sat upright. Wait, I was lying down?

"It would be advisable to breath in through the nose and out through the mouth while counting to ten."

"What?"

A sharp pain pierced through the left side of my head, but before I could properly complain, it disappeared. A light flickered on a small platform until a pyramid, made out of five smaller pyramids (four on the bottom, one at the top) made of azure lights appeared.

"Precautionary advice before you start moving and/or I deliver both good and bad news."

"Athena… First, I'm pretty sure that I changed your color scheme. Second, what news?" I tried to rub my aching forehead to soothe my blossoming headache, but my left hand felt cold and hard…

"I like this color," the AI was explaining almost hurriedly, which meant nothing good, "And the stasis chamber was a success."

My eyebrows rose at that. "Wait, what?" I had to shake my head, clear it of the fogginess. "But how is that even possible? We weren't ready to test the proto-"

I looked where U was lying down and found that it was, in fact, the prototype that we were talking about.

I took several deep breaths, before I trusted myself to speak, "What. Happened." It wasn't a question.

"There was an incident. Several incidents..." Before I could ask her for more details, she continued. "And the bad news: the stasis chamber prototype was not a complete success…"

I was going to ask what she meant by that, but my brain decided to remember how cold and hard my left hand was…

Almost as if…

I looked at my left hand quickly, except for one thing: it wasn't my hand. Or my arm. In fact, everything up to and partially including my shoulder wasn't mine. My arm had been replaced with a cybernetic, prosthetic arm, like the ones given to soldiers that had received devastating wounds during their tour of duty.

I looked at my new, alien appendage in total, speechless, abject horror and before I knew what was happening, everything started to fade to black…

The last thing I heard before I fainted was an electronic sign of exasperation.

...

_~ Ten days later…_

"I swear I saw it!" said Tekkel.

"Naw-aw!" argued Jabn.

"Tekkel, Jabn, be quiet or I'll cuff you both in the ear," warned Janna.

Both boys, age ten, flinched at the threat, because they knew it wasn't an idle one. Janna, a young huntress-in-training of sixteen years, was leaning against a tree, whittling when she should've been watching the boys while the men hunted and the women gathered and repaired. The boys were upturning rucks to pass the time, looking for creepy-crawlies.

"Why is your sister so mean?" whispered Tekkel.

"Not my fault she wants to be more like a man..." replied Jabn.

"I heard that..." Janna declared, making both boys flinch again. They quickly went to another rock to flip. Janna rolled her eyes, like she had seen her friend Carrassa did whenever her father tried to show her the fineries of being a merchant.

"Alright, what did you see, Tek?" Janna asked. Her whittling project had become misshapen, growing extremely bored.

"The Orb!"

"The Orb?"

"Don't you know anything?" jabbed Jabn, "The small machine everyone keeps seeing!"

"I know what it is little brother, what I am wondering is how Tekkel saw it before the guards did, being so close to the village."

"Maybe it's really smart?" wondered Tekkel aloud.

Janna nodded and asked, "What did it look like?"

"It was small," Tekkel began, "much smaller than a Watcher. It looked ball-like and it scurried on six legs, like a beetle. I saw it in a bush when I went to pee. It was looking at me, but before I tried to walk up to it, it fled into the foliage."

Janna was deep in thought. What Tekkel said lined up with what others have said; a small machine that looked at things (animals, people, other machines, and even plants) that scurried off if someone tried to disturb it. Multiple people even claimed to have seen it simultaneously at different places, suggesting more than one 'orb.' It had appeared out of nowhere several weeks ago and so many people had seen it already. It was starting to make people jumpy.

Carrassa's father, Corr Sunnan, even offered a bounty to anyone who caught it. Nobody bothered, of course- why horde shards to buy things that you can get yourself for free?

The elders had dismissed the concerned, believing that if it hadn't attacked anyone by now, then there was nothing to worry about. Janna wasn't so sure…

"And I swear it fled toward the Point."

That piqued Janna's interest. The Singing Point was a strange, triangular relic from the time of the Old Ones, bigger than any hut in the village. It resided deep in the hills and forest. For some reason, the area surrounding the point both attracts and deters machines, causing what appeared to be confusion or disorientation, allowing the machine hunter far easier chances to get more and easier parts. People wanted to explore the area (Kanna included), but the elders have forbidden anyone from investigating the area in fear of losing the boon that anyone would kill in order to get at. And on some, rare occasions, strange music could be heard emanating from the Point, almost like ghostly chanting.

Janna would give anything to explore the Singing Point…

A horn woke Janna from her thoughts. One long honk and three short ones. A signal that announced the arrival of a hunting party. Janna ran over to the machine butcher's to see for herself.

...

Sure enough, Janna's Uncle Unnik was there, but with something unusual - he had dragged an entire Watcher in a wagon back to the village.

"And what is this, Uncle?" Janna coyly asked.

"What does it look like, girl?" he answered, with a smirk and a questioning brow.

"What about the Glinthawks?"

"I'll just cover it up."

Janna turned to him with a confused look on her face, making Unnik chuckle.

"See," Unnik said. He reached into the wagon and retrieved some strange squares. Unnik took one and flapped it in the air, unfurling it. It looked like a blanket, but was much too thin and it was smooth, but dull. The material it was made from was indescribable, almost fake…

"I have half a dozen more in there. I think I can cover up the machine bodies with these, making them unseeable to the Glinthawks and the Scrappers." Unnik had a pretty sizable grin on his face, as if he solved one of Corr's riddles.

Janna scrunched her face, unimpressed, "And how much did Corr sell them for?"

Unnik merely shrugged, "No much, only a fourth-"

"ONLY a fourth?!"

He raised his hands defensively, "Don't worry, there's..." Unnik looked past Janna, looking for something. He then looked Janna dead in the eye, "Where is your brother and Tekkel?"

Janna's eyes widened in realization and turned around. "Umm..." was her only response.

She tried searching, but Unnik stopped her, "Don't bother, they're long gone by now." He rubbed his forehead in frustration, "Damn it, Janna, how am I supposed to take you machine hunting if I can't even trust you to watch two children?" He looked up to see how dejected Janna looked.

Blue light dammit, Unnik thought, this is becoming a habit…

"I have two more Watchers to drag back here and I expect all three of you here by the time I return with the last one, understood?" explained Unnik. Janna looked up in astonishment. "What are you waiting for, girl? Go, go! If you do find them, it'll prove that you can at least track them."

Janna turned and ran, not bothering to waste time by saying thank you. It was time to look for her meddlesome brother and his friend.

...

"Jabn, I have a bad feeling about this..." said Tekkel, nervously.

"You've been saying that for the past hour," complained Jabn.

"But-"

Jabn turned to Tekkel abbruptly, grabbed him by the shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. "But nothing. If we figure out what the Orb is, if we can find where it goes, and if we can actually capture it, it won't matter how much trouble we'll be in. We will be seen as heroes, as true hunters!"

"Those are a lot of 'ifs,'" countered Tekkel.

"Don't worry about it," reassured Jabn, "If we come across any machines, we will be able to pass by them easily, since we're so close to the Point."

"If you say so…"

...

"I swear, I'm going to strangle those two... " Janna grumbled as she tracked Jabn and Tekkel. At least they're sticking to trees and jutting rocks to hide behind and that the tracks are easy enough for her to follow.

She continued, determined to smack them upside their heads extra hard.

...

"Were...almost there," wheezed Jabn.

"Good," said Tekkel, "because I am way past tired."

They finally made it to the small clearing which led to the Singing Point. The boys hid behind a large rock when they spotted a lone Watcher, but it was barely visible by the time they peaked over their cover, making it's way back into the forest. It's head looked like it was trying to look both left and right at the same time while it's eye kept switching between blue, green, and orange colors at random.

Tekkel and Jabn both sighed a breath of relief, but before either of them could get out of cover, a pair of hands clasped over their mouths. They were, for a lack of a better word, surprised.

"I almost had a heart attack..." said Tekkel.

Then Janna whispered behind them, "You two are in so much trouble."

Jabn pushed her off. "What are you doing here?!" he angrily whispered.

"What am I- I could ask you the very same thing!" Janna angrily whispered back. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm in because of you two?!"

"So what? We're already here, we might as well explore, right?"

Janna was about to hit him then and there, but Tekkel hissed, "Look! There it is!"

Both siblings looked to see the Orb crawling from under a bush toward the front of the Point. It stayed there for a second, then it looked toward some rustling bushes, where a second Orb appeared.

There is more than one, thought Janna.

It went forward and stood beside the first orb and they seemed to communicate for a moment, then they both looked at the Point. There was a deep shuddering, then the Point opened up, revealing a doorway. Strange music came through, alternating between frenetic and somber sounds.

Now's my chance, Janna thought, this is what I've always waited for. Almost without hesitation, she vaulted over the rock surprising both boys. The door was already closing, but she grabbed a sizable branch before her. It was too heavy for her- she wasn't going to make it. To her surprise this time, the branch suddenly lifted off the ground. Janna looked back to see that Tekkel and Jabn were also trying to lift the branch. They wordlessly nodded to each other, then ran.

They were just able to get the branch halfway through before the door closed. To the door's credit, it did crunch most of the way through the branch before it whirred to a stop. Then it slowly opened back up.

Janna quickly slipped through the opening, keeping an eye on the door, making sure it wouldn't suddenly close.

"Come on," she urged the boys through.

Bright lights flickering on, one after another, down the hallway. The lights softened, making it easier to see. They looked into the almost triangular hallway with a purple-red streak running all the way down it's length. Periodically, there were potted plants and screens along the sides of the hallway.

Janna sternly said, "You two. Stay behind me no matter what." She didn't wait for a retort as she started to creep down the hallway. Her heart thumped in both trepidation and excitement as the music continued to play.

Then the door suddenly slammed shut, snapping the branch in half.

"Well," Jabn said, "We're not going back through there."

...

I groaned into the bar's wooden counter, "Where is the alcohol?"

Athena just sighed, again, "You know as well as I do how much havoc alcohol can have on cybernetics. Besides, you never had a drink in your life."

"Well excuse me for wanting to drown my sorrows in trying something new..." Several songs were playing on the PA, hoping that would get me out my head, to no avail. "I had a scotch from 1703 saved just in case… Just in case..."

My new robo-hand's grip became so hard that the bar counter began to crack. I shook the dark thoughts that I had from my head, And, AND, there were the couple of bottles of the family moonshine that I had-"

"You weren't even sure whether that moonshine was even safe to consume or not."

"All I want to do is mourn the loss of my damn arm!" I shouted a bit too harshly.

Athena seemed to be trying to contain her own frustrations. "I am sorry, I really am, but if I had done nothing, you would have died and all of this would have been for nothing!"

I just looked at her for a moment, then banged my head on the counter. "I know, but I'm going to be upset anyway," I said like a grumpy child.

"I know."

"And everyone I have ever known...is gone.

"I know."

There was silence for a long time. I tried to fork the last of the marinated mushrooms in the jar to eat.

"You're going to run out if you're not careful," chided Athena.

"I know." I continued to half-heartedly get the last of the mushrooms.

...

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Jabn as he twirled around, taking in the many wonders.

"Be quiet!" hissed Janna. "We have no idea what is in here. I thought I heard voices..."

Tekkel was still behind her, looking, poking, and holding things that interested him.

Jabn turned to Janna and asked with a bit too much enthusiasm, "Do you think this is a Cauldron?"

Janna rolled her eyes, "Of course not Squirrel-brain, otherwise we'd be up to our ears in machines."

Jabn nodded his head in agreement, then turned to run further ahead, down another flight of stairs.

"Wait!" Janna hissed to him, to no avail.

Jabn ran into a large room with several round tables and a large, wooden counter. There was a large screen in the back that had a strange triangle emblem bouncing off of the edges, like all of the other screens that they had found. There were two doors on the right: one said "kitchen" while the other was "secondary food storage." There was a strange, see-through jar, which held a utensil and some mushrooms. The counter itself was lined with just as strange circular stools and on the other side were numerous glasses stacked up on a large shelf. There was a metal cylinder at the end of the counter closest to him.

Jabn moved into the room and toward the jar on the wooden structure. Janna, entering the room, was about to tell him off, but the metal cylinder came to life and a group of blue triangle-things began to speak.

"Greetings children, I-"

Janna, understandably startled, semi-accidentally shot an arrow at the triangle. It went right through and clanked off the wall. The triangle turned somewhat, as if trying to see behind itself.

"Well, that wasn't very nice..."

"What are y-you?" stammered Tekkel.

"Don't you see?!" exclaimed Jabn incredulously, "It's a Spirit, a Spirit of the Blue Light itself! Just like Uncle said!"

_And Father…,_ thought Janna.

"Spirit? Blue Light? I understand neither the definitions nor the context of those words," said the 'Spirit.'

Janna, not startled, reached for another arrow, determined to protect them from...whatever this thing was. The sudden commotion completely distracted the three from noticing the figure that was sneaking behind Jabn, reaching with it's metal arm, ready to strike.

_~ To be continued…_

_..._

_**Do NOT repost or steal. That is rude!**_

_**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[For those who may not know: I originally uploaded this fanfic on DeviantArt, but I am going to reupload it on (and any subsequent chapters) on this site from now on. I am NOT stealing this work of fanfiction, I repeat, I am NOT stealing this work of fanfiction. I may or may not upload new chapters, though I might commit if there is enough interest for new Horizon New Dawn chapters. I also altered and revised several things in these two chapters. That is all. Thank you for reading.]**_

...

**Chapter 2: Another Opens**

I loomed behind the kid that was further away from the others. I admit that I was way more concerned about the one with the itchy-arrow-firing-finger, but you know what they say, better to have some leverage than no leverage.

_Alright,_ I thought to myself, _you can do this. You can do this. You can DO THIS!_

I slipped right behind the kid, took my good arm and put him in a chicken wing hold while my robo-arm wrapped around his neck. The boy gasp for a second, alerting the other two. The girl scowled like someone insulted her braids and looked very eager to make me look like a very dead voodoo doll.

_Great, looks like they might be related..._

"Nope!" I raised my voice, "So much as twitch and I WILL snap his neck!"

The other boy looked at the girl, but her brows were scrunched together, from nervousness and trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"Just SLOWLY place the bow and quiver on the ground, then slide them across the floor and I'll let him go," I said as calmly as possible.

The girl furrowed her brows and glared at me. But then she began to slowly put the bow on the bow on the ground.

Holy crap, it's actually-

Then the worst thing happened: Athena spoke. "He won't hurt the child," she stated matter-of-factly.

The girl and I both looked at her and simultaneously said, "What?"

"Valentine won't hurt the child in his grasp."

"Yes I will," I countered.

"No you won't."

"Yes. I. Will." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Nope."

I groaned in frustration. "What ARE you DOING?!"

"Helping you out of this situation."

"I had it under control."

"No, no you didn't."

"And what makes you think that?"

"She seems quite proficient with the bow and-"

"I wave my wakizashi around, but that doesn't make me a master swordsman!"

"AND there is a high chance she is going to shoot you in the foot."

My face went blank, then looked down. My right foot was slightly in the open, not much, but just enough for a decent shot at it. I slowly slide my foot back to my side.

I took a deep breath and said, "Anything else?"

Just after I had said that, the kid that I was holding hostage stomped right onto my right foot.

"SUNOVA-!" Then the girl came up to me while I was bent over, trying to grasp my poor foot, and punched me in the forehead. I fell back, hands on my head, and I asked, "What is WRONG with you?!"

"With me?! What about you! You threatened to snap my brother's neck!" She exclaimed.

"Oh I wasn't going to!" I exclaimed back. I took my hands off of my forehead and tried to at least lie upright

"The Spirit was telling the truth..." The other boy said.

"Yeah," I glared at Athena, "and she needs to learn to keep her trap shut..."

"You're welcome," said Athena.

I just sighed, still glaring at her.

"Oh yeah?" asked the girl, "Maybe you shouldn't threaten people!"

I shifted my glare toward her. "OOOOOH, excuse me, I had no idea that it has become normal to trespass onto another person's property!"

She seemed taken aback by this, but the other boy asked, "You mean, you live here?"

I thought about it for a second, but answered, "Technically yes." I got up and dusted myself off and continued, "I threatened you only because I thought you wanted to steal from and/or kill me. Since, you know, intruders tend to do that."

I looked up to see the trio looking quite sheepish. "Yeah, I thought so."

"But how?," asked the girl, "How could you have gotten inside here?"

I looked at Athena, then back at the girl, "Umm... Through the front dooooorrrr?"

"But HOW? The Singing Point hasn't been active since it was discovered- except for the noises. And the orbs-"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "The what and the who?" I looked to Athena, "What is she talking about?"

It was her turn to look sheepish, "Well there is more bad news..."

"Athenaaaaaa..." I started.

"I didn't want to tell you because you seemed depressed as it is and if I told you the rest-"

"Tell me. NOW."

"How would you put it? Aww yes, 'viva a la Robolution.'"

My eyes bulged out of my head when I heard that.

"What did the spirit say?" asked the kid that I self-defensively took hostage.

"How am I supposed to know, Squirrel-brain?"

"Oh no," I began.

"Before you freak out-" began Athena.

I ignored here and began to pace across the room, bumping past the kids, and continued,

"Nonononononononononononononono-"

The girl grabbed me by my arm and demandingly asked, "What is going on?!"

I looked at her and said, "I need to go outside." I then headed straight for the door, with the kids following not far behind me.

"That may not be a good idea..." Athena warned me. She was trying to follow me through the screens, but I ignored her.

We continued for a little while until I final saw the door. It was then Athena appeared in hologram-form in front of me.

"What you will see will upset you," Athena warned me again.

"News flash: I'm already upset! In fact, I am way past upset at this point."

"WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A TODDLER?!"

"WILL YOU STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE?!"

There was silence for a couple of minutes, until Athena disappeared. I trudged on toward the door. I said, "Open door." Nothing happened. I tried again, "Override code: 8808, Command: Open door, Urgency..." I looked back at the kids that were still behind me, then returned my gaze to the door looked and said, "Immediate." The doors began to open.

What I saw outside horrified me. I fell to my knees and the girl asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's the pond?"

"There is no pond; we're on a hill."

"There was a pond right there," I pointed toward the slope of the hill. "There was a pond there. On the other side of it there were giant rocks sticking out of the shore and after that the ground sloped up into a hill."

A small drone crawled out from inside & stopped beside me.

"The Orb!" Both boys said at once.

The drone whirred it's head to look at me, then Athena's spoke, "I told you it wasn't a good idea."

I just stared off into the horizon, where it stayed quiet for a long time. "So, Zero Dawn really happened..."

"From what I have seen, yes."

"But that means Project Horizon..."

"You would be dead otherwise."

"Then, what about them?" I nodded to the kids behind me, "They look like they should be in a Tarzan movie or something."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

I took a very deep breath before I wiped my eyes (trying to be discreet, but probably failed miserably...) and stood up. I turned around and walked back to the entrance. The kids parted as I walked past them.

Athena asked, "Where are you going?" It was less of a question for curiosity and more of a question for confirmation.

I stopped and answered, "I'm going to greet the neighbors."

...

"What is going on?!" Hissed Jabn to his sister.

Janna threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, "How am I SUPPOSED to know?!" The three were walking behind this stranger that somehow had been inside an unopenable place, threatened to kill one of them, seemingly controlled the orbs, AND had council with a Machine Spirit. Not only that, but they kept talking in nonsense. It was enough to make anyone's head hurt.

Janna, after groaning for what seemed like the eleventh time today, saw Tekkel thinking very intently.

"Something on your mind, Tekkel?"

"Oh, umm..."

"What is it Tek?" Janna raised her brow questioningly.

"I think I may have figured out what is going on..."

Jabn and Janna stopped dead, turned around, and looked straight at Tekkel.

"B-but it's insane-"

"What is it, Tekkel?" Janna asked again.

"I think he...could be an Old One...?"

The siblings looked at Tekkel with blank expressions, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. Tekkel was stunned then frustrated, wearing it on his face. Tekkel was very timid, so seeing him angry just made Janna and Jabn laugh even harder.

"And what is so funny?" asked Tekkel.

Jagn spoke first, "Sorry Tek, but it's so ridiculous!"

"Yeah," Janna added, "I mean, if he was an Old One, he would be long dead by now. Even if he somehow survived, he would look older than Great Elder Shakka!"

"It was just an idea..." said Tekkel.

"Well-" Jabn began as he tried to see where the stranger left, but the Spirit had materialized in a wall-screen and was watching them.

It seemed to look toward Tekkel, then it said, "Smart kid," and disappeared. The three looked at each other, then stiffly searched for the stranger.

...

I went into one of the myriad storage rooms that are in the bunker. I went to the Survival Section and began to open several containers.

Athena popped up on a screen, "What are you doing?"

I pause and look at her, "Um, you heard me before... Right?"

"Yes, but what do you think this will accomplish?"

"You saw those kids. We can't keep them & they'll tell the villagers- wait, is there a village here?"

"Yes."

I just narrow my eyes at her, suspiciously. "Mmmm-hmmm. Where was I? Oh right, we aren't going to keep any child-prisoners and they WILL tell the other villagers about this and us, so..."

"You want to show that you aren't a threat."

I just smiled.

"Where in the...? Oh!" The angry girl seemed to have been searching for me.

"And here I am." I had resumed my inventory check and began to change my shirt into a grey t-shirt.

She began to march toward me, but paused, "What are you doing?"

"Just gonna take a stroll outside, see what's different, maybe visit a village-"

"Wait, what?!" She began, "But you can't just-"

The would-be-abductee cut her off, "YOUR GOING TO OUR VILLAGE?!"

I had already put on an impact resistant armored-fiber shirt (to protect my squishy flesh) and begun to put on a grey activatable optical camouflage sweatshirt. I glanced to his sister, who was simultaneously glaring at me and her brother, and then looked at him, "...Yes?"

He gasped like he needed air badly, but his sister cut him off, "You can't go down there!"

"Why not?" I inquired.

"Uuuuuh, you tried to hurt us?"

I flinched at that, "I would very much appreciate it if you didn't mention that and besides, it WAS a misunderstanding." I changed my belt for a combat belt that can hold various items and took out my custom pistol and black-bladed wakizashi.

"A misunderstanding?!" She cried incredulously.

"And, remind me, who decided to go into my abode without permission, armed, in which case I believed the best coarse of action was to protect myself?"

She ground her teeth in frustration.

"I won't tell anyone anything as long as you give me that sword..." The brother said as I partially unsheathed the sword to check it's edge.

"Jabn!"

I frowned at him and said, "No."

'Jabn' only shrugged and countered, "Well, I guess that means I hafta tell everyone how you tried to kill me..."

_How adorable,_ I thought. I unsheathed the sword and held it out to him, "Fine." His face looked like he got exactly what he wanted on Christmas as he held out his hands.

The other boy warily said, "Wait-"

I "dropped" the sword and said, "Oops. Butterfingers." It went straight down and the sword went into the floor halfway to the hilt, nearly separating Jabn's toes from his foot.

"THAT is why we don't let kids have diamond-sharpened steel alloy swords, or at least, nobody did before my nap, lest they accidentally hack off their own limbs without even realizing it..." He just stared at the sword with wide eyes.

I picked the sword back up and walked past him. His sister's mouth was agape in anger, staring daggers right at me. "What?" I asked. She just pointed towards her brother. "Oh, he's fine. We called that getting 'scared straight.'"

Athena groaned.

"Ooooo! Almost forgot." I jogged back. and grabbed my red and black camo wireless headphones. "Almost forgot these."

"You're not going to bring the face mask?" Athena asked.

"No, figured it would make me look too sinister..."

"Humph," The sister retorted. I rolled my eyes and exited the room.

...

We arrived back to the door. "Well, better now or never. Door: open." As the door slowly opened, there was a cycloptic, velociraptor-looking robot looking right at us. The kids gasped and I thought, _Well this can't be good... _The lights of it's eye was flickering between green and blue, but then it took notice of us and the light became red. The robot started to make a strange, metallic growl.

"Holy-"

~ _To be continued…_

_..._

_**Do NOT repost or steal. That is rude!**_

_**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_


End file.
